User blog:Christianthepupbot/Frollo vs Donald Trump
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JUDGE CLAUDE FROLLO ' '''VS ' 'DONALD TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP ' '''BEGIN! 'Trump ' Let me start this off saying I love the French '' ''They're great people, to that I must confess But this gray-haired priest is getting in my business '' ''He's threatening my tower and I must defend it Now I can see where Quasi's looks come from He was modeled after you when you snapped his mom I have honor and respect, you have two giant cheekbones When I receive 10 times what you have, I'll call it a small lone You claim you're powerful when you only look after Notre Dame I have the US in my pocket, so come on '' ''I was gonna partner with you but you're a bit obsessive '' ''Beat it to the fireplace in front of kids? Offensive! '' Frollo Yes I'll admit, my love was a bit mild '' ''But at least I'm not attracted to my own child You'd ruin your country like you put on that double chin And with your sins, I may as well slaughter you and win Before you ramble on Twitter about how this battle's fake Your last name means rigged, and with your many mistakes I'll hang this orange demon and it will be a holy sight To see my justice saved America from its third world fight I'm a respected Disney villain, you're a swear word on Tumblr And I'll beat you faster than you took your wife and beat her 'Trump ' ''It's not my fault Disney's trying to sweep you under the rug Maybe you should go fit in the rest of character's and join the mouse club Hell, maybe I'll just buy the whole company Wait I own the states and an ex-wife or three '' ''So take off that hat and be a good little religious nut I have a new game, presidenting, so my hotel? Don't give a fuck '' ''Your tale is boring. Why did that one dude translate it? I have gold, fuck your silver, now taste my p**** grabbing fist '' ''Your basically the rapist version of Gaston, so face the facts You may be a judge but I can still sue your old as hell ass '' ''My ruling with an iron fist has just began '' ''By skinning you, Claude, I'll make America great again! Frollo Tell me, why are his raps so disgusting, Maria? Whatever. Time to bomb you harder than you bombed Syria '' ''I don't care about racism, that would make me a hypocrite '' ''Like when Trump demanded Barak to not attack 4 years before Don did You make fun of my hat when your's is yellow and blonde '' ''When you signed all those bills, what the fuck ''were'' you on '' ''I'm not treated as a joke by my people So that says in so many ways that we shall never be equal '' ''It was the Trump vodka you made but never touched, now you did and that's why you're wired So here's a nice flashback for you, Trump, YOU'RE HELLFIRED WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! (Imitating the beat''' of "Hellfire")' '''EP-IC-RAP' BAT-TLES-OF OF-OF-OF HIS-TOR-IE ''' '''EP-IC-RAP BAT-TLES-OF OF-OF-OF HIS-TOR-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WHO WON? Donald Trump Frollo What do Frollo and Trump have most in common? Power Evil to everyone but themselves Bullying disabled people "The world is a bad place" Trying to get rid of an entire group Lust Other Category:Blog posts